


Other Duties as Assigned

by sequence_fairy



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia makes a request. Ichigo has a hard time following through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Duties as Assigned

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut. Not even a little bit safe for work. This is what happens when the #ichiruki hell squad gives me an idea and I poke at it for a while.

“Say it again,” Rukia husks, and Ichigo feels his face flame. Her voice is velvet-rich and smoke-hot and she lifts and lowers her hips almost lazily as Ichigo fists the sheets in his hands. 

“C’mon Ichigo,” Rukia whines, and twists her hips. Ichigo cannot help the moan that escapes him, nor can he help the way his hands flex on her thighs.

“No,” he says, through gritted teeth. There’s no way. He won’t.

“I’ll stop,” she says, and lifts herself off him.

“No,” Ichigo says, teeth gritted for an entirely different reason this time.

“Say it,” Rukia says, hovering over him on her knees. She brings her hands up, then runs them back down her body, cupping her own breasts, drawing her nipples into tight peaks and biting her bottom lip as she does it. One hand drifts down her stomach, and she watches Ichigo through half-lidded eyes as she slides her fingers between her thighs. “Say it,” Rukia says, biting the words off as she arches and her head drops back.

“I –” Ichigo stops as Rukia moans, and then looks down at him, making sure she has his full attention before purposefully circling her clit with her fingers.

“Say it Ichigo, or I’ll get myself off and go to sleep,” Rukia says, breathless. She brings the other hand down, and spreads herself so he can see what she’s doing. She’s still straddling him, so Ichigo can’t go anywhere, and his hips jump, unconsciously trying to get in on the action.

“Rukia,” Ichigo grits out, and her perfectly arched eyebrow of challenge is ruined by the way she shudders - full-body - and moans.

“I’m so close Ichigo,” Rukia whines, “are you going to let me get myself off? Are you going to leave me to do this myself?”

“No, _Christ_ Rukia.” Ichigo watches her slip two fingers deep inside herself. Her eyes flutter shut and Ichigo grits his teeth. “I won’t say it Rukia, don’t make me.”

“Say it Ichigo,” Rukia says, eyes snapping open. Dark violet pins him to the bed, and the only sound he can hear is the soft wet noise of her riding her own hand. Her thighs are trembling, he can feel them against his hips. She’s so wet, and the musk of her arousal coats the inside of his nose.

“ _Shit_ ,” Ichigo groans, “I won’t.”

“Then you don’t get any of this,” Rukia answers, and smears her wet fingers against him. His cock jumps and Ichigo hisses in a breath. He’s so fucking close, watching her get herself off hits buttons he didn’t know he had, and Ichigo is so fiercely jealous of her hand that he can feel the word climbing up out of his throat without his permission.

“God _damnit_ ,” he snarls, “god fucking damnit.”

“Say it Ichigo,” Rukia repeats, and leans forward over him. “Call me _taichou_ again, and I’ll ride you all the way into next week.” Rukia’s voice is a husky purr and Ichigo groans and ruts helplessly against the air. He’s never wanted friction so badly in his entire _life_.

“Alright,” he capitulates, “alright.”

Rukia stops what she’s doing, and looks at him expectantly.

“K – Kuchiki- _taichou_ ,” Ichigo begins, ignoring the flush that creeps up the back of his neck, and Rukia wraps warm, wet fingers around his length. Ichigo can’t help the desperate sort of noise that escapes his mouth. “Kuchiki- _taichou_ , _please_.”

Rukia sinks down over him - fucking _finally_ \-  and Ichigo feels the flutter of her inner walls around him, before she cries out, the syllables of his name turning over in her mouth into a wordless noise and he loses himself in her in two strokes.

“Excellent work _fukutaichou_ ,” Rukia murmurs sleepily when she rolls off him and tucks herself into his side. “Absolutely excellent. You’ll be up for a promotion in no time.”

Ichigo snorts, then smooths his hand along her flank, sinking into sleep next to her.


End file.
